meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol's Vault
Sol's formerly secret vault of weapons (at least one of them) wherein he kept some of his most dangerous weapons Location and Defenses Sol's vault is a massive metallic world, entirely composed of technology (think the Death Star minus the death laser). It is located in a pocket dimension in a black hole and guarded by Hadron Shields to block unauthorized dimensional portals and teleportation. It is planet spanning city of towers can transform into giant turrets sporting Hypervelocity Cannons, Ion Cannons, Warp Cannons, Disruptor Cannons, Hyper Phaser Cannons, Micro Singularity Cannons, and finally Archon Energy Cannons each powered by a Microblack Hole. It is guarded by teams of giant robots that can transform into star ships and uses reinforced super dense metals for armor plating and planetary shields calibrated for planet shattering blows continuously for a century. All occupants and items within the Vault are stored in their own subspace cells with Hadron Shields as the place also doubles as a Prison. Each Cell has it's own person power source. The Vault also bears magic nullifying ruins and Space-Time Correction Field Generators to combat reality warping. Since the first and only break in, Sol has opted to station Emissaries so as to keep him aware of any possible event. Items Conventional Weapons The Vault stores a vast menagerie of conventional space age weapons such as Blasters, Plasma Casters and Plasma Shotguns. Doomsday Weapons The Vault keeps several doomsday weapons that Sol had confiscated but for some reason never bothered to destroy. Some of these are rumored to have also been created by Sol himself. * Shard of Death: An artifact of great necromantic powers, it was used against an incarnation of Sol, who claimed it. * The Infinite Mirror: A triangular relic that generates spatial warps when exposed to light. This can allow for all sorts of anomalies and horrors to come to pass. * Godkiller Arsenal Weapons made to fight higher beings. It is unknown what effect they would have on Titan Princes. * All-Black Armor: A suit of armor said to have been made by a dead universe. Wearing is supposed to grant the wearer immunity from reality warping and allow them to skirt laws of physics. * Spear of Suns: A spear of unknown origin. This elongated shard of, what appeared to be, gold wrapped in flames, is said to be able to kill the ethereal, gods and godlings. * Hyperion Egg: An egg shaped mass of the time sensitive metal Alternium. Its purpose is unknown by all but Sol and those Princes interested in it (which is basically none of them) tba History For as long as Sol has engaged in scientific research and general godly fiddling with contraptions, he has managed to create weapons that range from the impressive, to down right apocalyptic. In response to this, he created an entire planet sized vessel to stockpile these weapons and dangerous creations of his, or those he found. At some point in the past, the Titan Prince Akreious manage to sneak his way into the vault and make of with a couple hundred weapons...but forgot to cover his tracks allowing Anathema-spawned wretches and Eldritch Horrors to Break in and go on a dark crusade across the cosmos. They were stopped using ( censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored). Eventually Sol was able to repair the damage and upgraded the Vault's defenses with Emissaries. Trivia * While the idea is an old one that SolZen had, this page was made in response to a joke on the Live Chat... like most of Metaverse... Category:Locations Category:Weapons Category:SolZen321